Among the many chores that we all must face is the task of keeping our cars clean and eye-catching. For many Americans, their car is a source of personal pride and keeping it eye-catching is not just a chore, it is an obsession. Regardless of the situation, there are literally thousands of products and tools whose aim is to make this task easier. Such tools include buffers, orbital polishers, long handled brushes, and the like, each dedicated to serving one (1) particular need when cleaning or waxing vehicles. Unfortunately, this wide variety of tools often causes confusion, making the process of cleaning or waxing a vehicle a complicated one (1). Many users then feel that the time and effort expended is not worth the end result, and end up forgoing cleaning. These same problems are exaggerated and compounded when working with large vehicles such as: boats, recreational vehicles, and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which all types of motor vehicles can be easily cleaned, waxed, buffed, and polished using only one device which simplifies the process. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
Prior art in this field consists of brushes, clothes, and padded sponges. Some of these items are even attached to distal portions of elongated handles. These devices, however, lack the automated motion needed to provide a consistent shine and polish. Furthermore, none of the prior art enables a user to clean, scour, and polish with one (1) tool. Some automated devices do exist but these are heavy and cumbersome. These automated devices typically require the use of two (2) hands. Moreover, none of these automated devices provide the use of an extension handle to clean and polish surfaces beyond an arms-reach of a user. Furthermore, these automated devices lack the ability to house and dispense cleansing and polishing solutions while employing the device. It is an objective of this invention to provide an automated means to clean and polish vehicle surfaces with or without an extension pole so that cleansing and polishing can be performed at distances greater than an arms-length reach. It is a further object of this invention to enable the extension pole to adjust in a telescoping manner and enable a user to selectively set a desired length. It is a further objective of this invention to provide a user the opportunity to employ the automated tool with soap or cleansing solutions that can be dispensed at the discretion of the user. It is a further objective of this invention to provide a user with a plurality of interchangeable pads so that a user can perform a cleansing, a scouring, or polishing functions all with one (1) tool.